


Haru Ga Kita

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: Dove Drabbles [13]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night and Kumiko can't sleep. Shin has just the thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru Ga Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [dove_drabbles](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/40661.html)' May prompt: "sleep late tomorrow."

 

“You should be asleep.”

 

Kumiko sighed and sighed again when a soft blanket was draped over her shoulders. She reached up and caught the edges of the blanket, pulling it a little tighter around her. Kumiko hadn't realized just how cold she was until she was wrapped up snugly. She hummed when a warm, hard body pressed against her back and two familiar arms cradled her close.

 

“Tell that to your daughter,” Kumiko complained tiredly. She smiled when Shin leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

 

“Keeping you up?” he asked, even as he sneaked a hand beneath the blanket and palmed her distended belly. She felt her daughter's energetic movements slow down, as if the baby recognized her father's touch and was soothed by it. Kumiko couldn't blame her—Shin's touch never failed to relax Kumiko, too.

 

“Yeah,” she grumbled, smiling wryly. “She's been kicking up a storm in there for the last hour.”

 

Shin's smirk was evident in his words when he said: “She's just practicing her foot work.”

 

Kumiko rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but she could quit using my bladder as her punching bag.” She had, had to get up to use the toilet three times. After the third time, she decided to stay up, wait until the baby settled, before going back to bed.

 

That had been an hour ago.

 

“She should be fine now,” Shin said quietly, confident in his words. He prodded her until she turned around and faced him. Shin was standing in a thin shirt and sleep pants, his hair sleep mused and feet bare. Kumiko hissed.

 

“Shin, you idiot,” she snapped, even as she shrugged off the blanket to wrap it around Shin. “It's March. You're going to freeze out here.”

 

Shin raised an eyebrow. “Says the other idiot who decided to stand out here in shorts.” He tried to wrap the blanket around her again, but when she resisted; he grabbed it and folded it over his arm.

 

“It's these hormones,” she grumbled; “they make me hot.”

 

He leered at her. The effect was ruined by his half-lidded eyes, still puffy from sleep. There was also a crease on his cheek, left there by the pillow. “Indeed.”

 

Kumiko sighed at him, even if she was inwardly pleased. “You should go to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow.”

 

Shin tugged her hand. “Not that early. The meeting doesn't start until 10. I can sleep in a little tomorrow. Besides, you know I sleep better with you and Mayumi- _chan_  beside me. So shut up and come to bed.”

 

Kumiko resisted when Shin tried to lead her back into the apartment.

 

“No, Shin, she's still awake,” she said, rubbing her stomach. While the baby wasn't moving as enthusiastically as before, she was still very active. Kumiko knew that if she went to bed now, her daughter would only start up again.

 

“I'll sing her a lullaby,” Shin said, pulling her gently inside.

 

Kumiko almost snorted. Right: a lullaby; like that was going to work.

 

“Lullabies never worked on me,” Kumiko said instead.

 

Shin shot her a look. “That's because the men in your family suck at singing. They're tone deaf.”

 

“You can't sing either.”

 

“Still not as bad as your folk. They make ears  _bleed_.”

 

She grumbled as she settled back into bed as best she could. Seven months into the pregnancy, and it was difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Luckily, she had invested on a body pillow and stuff it beneath her belly. Kumiko looked expectantly up at Shin, who huffed a laugh at her and slipped into bed with her.

 

They laid facing each other, quiet for a moment. Then Shin reached across the body pillow and began rubbing slow circles on her stomach. This time the baby didn't react to Shin's touch and continued stretching, pushing against the walls of her cozy little home.

 

“ _Spring is coming_ ,” Shin began, voice low, almost breathy, but infinitely warm. Kumiko bit her bottom lip to keep from gasping. “ _Spring is coming_ _._

 

“ _Where is spring now_ _?_ ”

 

She closed her eyes and simply listened as Shin continued, moving from one verse to the next. His voice moving with an easy cadence.

 

“ _Here in the mountains...here in the village...and here in the fields...”_

 

 _His voice isn't terrible,_  Kumiko thought hazily. A part of her was grudgingly impressed.

 

“ _Flowers bloom, flowers bloom...where do flowers bloom?”_

 

Visions of flowers, whole fields of them, came to her mind's eye; and in the middle, her little family. Mayumi- _chan_  ran after a butterfly, her beautiful face alight with joy. The little girl stopped and turned around, and smiled widely at her.

 

Kumiko suddenly there and she stretched out her arms and she laughed as Mayumi- _chan_  ran back to her.

 

“ _Here in the mountains...here in the village...and here in the fields...”_

 

Kumiko was asleep before she realized it. The baby was quiet, too, sleeping peacefully along with her mother. Shin smirked at Kumiko's gently snoring started, his own eyes already drooping.

 

“Lullabies don't work on me, my ass.”


End file.
